The After Story
by IAmEdward'sLove
Summary: What would you do if your life had been taken from you, but your body and soul remained? How Bella copes with losing her husband and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic by I Am Team Everyone

**Hi, my name is Conner. I am 12. I want everyone to know that this fanfic is my first one.**

**If you have suggestions or want a shout out then **_**Please **_**review. Im not one of those people who demand a reviews**

**Before they continue, but I would ****love**** to have some.**

**This is what I think would happen if the Volturi destroyed Edward and Renesme. This story is about how Bella would cope with the sadness.**


	2. Wondering

Chapter 1. Wonder

It was a warm summer night as I watch people walk down the bustling New York sidewalk;

I wonder 'How many? How many are there? How many have been touched by the Dark Curse?'

'How many shall wake and never sleep again? How many will be eternally damned?'

I myself am one of the eternally damned. The humans notice we are different, but most are to afraid to do or say anything.

If you haven't already guessed, I am a vampire.

I had forgotten where I was or what I was doing, until I heard a voice of a young boy.

"Hello madam." he said. I blinked. I had become completely unobservant since _**IT**_ happened.

"Madam?" he asked. It was painfully obvious that he was human. It was also obvious that he lived on the streets.

He had no shoes and his golden hair---that would look very good combed---was sticking up in places.

The only clothes he had on were what looked like very itchy brown, sack like nightgown.

And just one sock. The sock was faded and very dirty.

He gazed at me with a look that only a lion would give its prey.

It was hilarious because if I were a normal vampire then I would be the one stalking him.

I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape my lips.

Even to me, it sounded hysterical. I knew I was right because he looked at me as if he thought that I had lost my mind.

Maybe I had, one could never be sure about things like that.

"Madam, may I escort you somewhere?" he asks kind of nervously.

The boy was starting to look as if he wished he picked someone else to scam.

I saw him sneaking glances at my purse every so often throughout the conversation. I barley held my giggle in.

"You don't have to rob me, little boy." I said chuckling a little.

He started to stammer apologies and he turned bright pink.

"No need to worry, here." I say as I hand him enough money to feed a family of five for two weeks.

It was chump change to an immortal.

He looked at the money then back at me. Back and forth, like he was daring me to snatch it back and say 'Just Kidding'

Poor kid, I thought as he gave up and stole down Time Square like a rocket. He looked no older than nine.

As I turned my gaze back to people watching, a bunch of colors catch my eye.

I hadn't noticed before that the storefronts had become decorated with Christmas trees and snowflakes.

It wasn't that way last week, I thought. It must be Christmas. In two weeks will be the anniversary of _**IT**_.

I shook my head and turned around.

As I turned, the wind blew and the most enticing aroma I had ever smelled wafted though my nose.

Not food of course, there was plenty of that around, but a human so delicious smelling that I followed at once.

**A/N Hope you like it. I wanted to stop here to give you a taste. I have more written up but I would like some reviews. You don't have to, but it would be nice.**


	3. Home

**Chapter 2. Home**

I tracked the scent to Grand Central Station. Whom ever the scent belonged to had gotten on the Subway. I started to get into a rage, until I remembered---very stupidly---that I don't hunt humans.

My old coven, the Cullens, and I were vegetarians. So here I am kicking myself for letting Carlisle down by letting into temptation.

Stupid, vampire instincts.

Im amazed that I can think his name without breaking down into the tearless sobs that we call crying. As I walk down the streets of New York City, I watch all the young people going to and from the many clubs here.

I have never, in my five years here---that have felt like a millennium---been to a club. There are so many clubs here, but the nightlife has become so uninteresting to me.

I say young even though I am technically eighteen, and most of them are twenty, I have been around for far more years than they have.

I have seen more disasters then they have, been in many more tight spots than they have, and met many more monsters than they have.

I shook my head. I can't afford to think about this here, now.

It was time to go home, the sun was coming up. I walk and walk. To a human, it would seem a long time to walk, but to me it couldn't be shorter. It _is _kind of annoying not to be able to run until I reach the woods.

As I reach the woods, I automatically start into a sprint that would outrun a normal person. I run and run until I reach New Jersey. I watch people in New York, even though I live in New Jersey.

I go to New York because it is big, and has so many strange people. So far I haven't had any luck in finding a vampire, even though I have been searching for months.

I have thought of making someone like me, but I can't bring myself to do it. This life has brought me nothing but a _little_ happiness and a _lot_ of regret.

I need to hunt, I think to myself as I pass a bear. The bear could have been contemplating trying to eat me, but I was gone before it could follow. My irises are a deep black.

I was surprised that the little boy even came up to me, because my eyes were so dark. He _**must**_ have been hungry.

I finally reach my destination. It's a rundown church that looks like crap from the outside. There are crumbling pillars and gravestones everywhere. Spiders and cobwebs line the front steps.

The church is made of a cool marble, but no where as smooth or silky as my skin. I sometimes like to just sit on the crumbling steps and stare at the night sky. Here in the middle of the woods you can see so many stars.

I watch the bats I have come to know as companions swoop and dive bomb each other. They are very graceful. Not as graceful as me, of course, but graceful all the same.

If I was any thirstier, then I would grab one right this second and drain it. I shudder very lightly thinking of drinking one of my friends. I had to exercise my control just thinking of the warm blood in my mouth.

I hurry and lightly jump up the forty foot high building in one leap. I had to be careful no to over shoot myself the first couple times I tried or I would land in New York.

Now, since I've done it so much, it hardly takes any thinking at all. It was beyond easy to find the hatch that drops me down into the priory. It's a quaint little church.

The front hall used to be white, but it blackened with age. All of the halls in the building have crucifixes crisscrossing down them. The tiles are the same marble that makes up the outer building.

As you walk through the double doors into the sanctuary, any human---or vampire for that matter---might gasp and stare because to them it could be beautiful.

To me, things stopped being beautiful a long time ago.


End file.
